Kitty Kitty
by Alice 'Italy' Morgans
Summary: It started when Edward rescued a stray cat that he couldn't keep. The next day, Roy Mustang found that he was now a cat. Can he somehow tell Ed that it's him before the boy thinks that Roy abandoned him? *Royed, kinda ooc* ONESHOT Cover drawn by me!


**I'm sorry if this isn't any good. This is my first Royed fic. I got the idea from the song "Magical Kitty Len Len" and from a GerIta doujinshi where Germany becomes a cat. (It's very similar to this and I apologize for that) This will be a oneshot for now unless you guys want more.**

**For those of you who want a bit of a background for this story, please look at the bottom.**

**Enjoy~**

**P.S. If you've read any Royed doujinshis by Daen, well, my version of Edward is based off his/her version. (I find daen's ed adorable)**

* * *

The rain continued to pour down outside.

Thunder and lightning clashed in the sky and fought for dominance. Roy Mustang sat at his desk in his house looking over paperwork that he hadn't gotten done. He personally enjoyed rain. At least, he enjoyed it when he didn't have to fight in it. He was known as the Flame Alchemist which meant he was useless during a rainy day.

When he didn't have to fight in the rain, he enjoyed it. Rain was calming and helped him relax. The thunder and lightning reminded him of everyone else that tried to stress him out when he was trying to be calm. Roy chuckled as he thought of the boy he was sharing his house with. He always found a way to stress him out, even if he wasn't trying.

The door opened with a bang and then closed. Speak of the devil. Roy turned to see a smaller blond haired male entering. He was completely soaked from the rain but he looked like he was protecting something. The boy turned and headed towards the guest room where he was staying.

Roy sighed and knew that the boy was hiding something. What on earth did he find this time? He stayed at his desk and listened. Edward was going to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl. He poured a drink into the bowl and returned to his room. Already he knew what he was hiding.

Mustang got up and headed to the guest room. He opened the door and looked at the sight. Crouched on the floor was Edward. His metal forefinger was running over the spine of a wet kitten that was drinking from the bowl of milk.

"Edward.."

The blonde looked up in surprise.

"Roy please, he-"

"You can't keep him."

"But he was soaking and all alone! I couldn't leave him! I'm not a wanderer anymore! I can take care of him!"

Roy bent down to eye level and sighed. Gently, he removed Ed's automail arm from the kitten.

"When the rain ends, put him back."

Edward made a cute pouty face. Well, it was cute to Roy. The Alchemist stood up and left the guest room. He already knew that Edward wouldn't be talking to him for awhile, but he just couldn't keep that cat. What if it belonged to someone? Also, there was the whole thing of being a state alchemist. Both of them would be away on missions. Who would take care of the cat?

If they were regular people, Roy would have told Ed that he could keep the kitten. Yet there was just no way they could keep it. He returned to his desk and continued his work. Time went by. Second became minutes. Minutes ticked into hours. Before long it was time for dinner.

Roy headed into the kitchen to make food, but found Edward one step ahead of him. It looked like he was making some kind of noodle dish. He finished it and turned around with the bowl in his hands. Edward sent an angry glare to mustang and left the kitchen with his dinner. Looked like Roy was making his own food tonight. (Ed usually cooked dinner)

He put together a crappy dinner and ate. Roy then went back to work and tried to ignore the cute little meows that came from the kitten that Edward had saved. While the kitten had left the guest room, the boy refused to come out.

The day wore on into night. Roy soon found it being four in the morning. He sighed finding he hadn't gotten much done. His mind had been too focused on Edward and the cat. The Alchemist readied himself for bed and climbed in. Sadly, he found no Edward joining him in the middle of the night like usual.

_I wish there was someway I could make him happy again..._

Roy then fell into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

"Roy! Roy? Man, where are you?"

Edward's voice called out through the house. He didn't sound terrified like it was an emergency, so why was he calling for him? Didn't he know that he was still sleeping? Roy yawned and found himself under the covers. He wormed his way out and felt the cold air hit him.

"Roy?"

The door to his bedroom opened and Edward stuck his head through. Mustang turned his head and saw him.

_I hope he's not still mad at me..._

The boy walked in and seemed surprised. A smile formed on his lips and he walked over.

"Well aren't you cute! I wonder how you got here, though. Did Roy bring you here?" What was he talking about? He must have still been mad and refusing to recognize him as Roy or something. Who knew he'd get that upset over one stupid little cat?

Roy sighed and opened his mouth. _Edward-_

"Meow!"

_What the hell?_

"You're so cute! And you're all black like Roy too!" Edward lifted him off the bed and rubbed his cheek against his head. The boy cradled him in his arms and looked around the room curiously. Roy however was trying to figure out what was going on. He had meowed when trying to speak and Ed wasn't recognizing him as a human being.

"I wonder where Roy went. Maybe he went to work?" Ed wondered to himself. He carried Roy out of the room and into the bathroom. He sat him down on the counter and began to brush his hair and braid it. Roy turned around and nearly felt his heart stop.

Looking back at him in the mirror was a black cat. Two brown eyes that were definately his stared back at him. Around his neck was a blue ribbon with a white stripe. Edward finished braiding his hair and picked Roy up.

"Might as well go visit. Maybe he is there..."

Roy shifted in the boy's warm arms and looked up at his face. Ed was smling but it was forced. Looking into his mustard colored eyes, Mustang could tell that the Fullmetal Alchemist was worried about him. If only he knew that he was carrying him!

"Mreow! Mreow!" _Edward! I'm right here!_

The boy stroaked the cat's head with a gloved hand, but did not reply.

* * *

"I'm sorry Fullmetal, but the Colornel hasn't been here all day."

"Oh...alright."

Edward turned around sadly, but Lieutenant Hawkeye place a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"If he does show up I'll let him know that you're looking for him. Hey, where'd you get that cat? He's pretty cute."

The boy held up Roy and smiled. "I found him in Mustang's room~!"

Mustang was getting a tad annoyed by this. Anytime someone asked Fullmetal where he had found the cat, he'd hold him up in front of him. Then whoever he was talking to would make some comment and then they'd be there for a couple of minutes just talking about this foreign cat.

Hawkeye rubbed his head and scratched his ear. Roy hissed and fluffed himself up. He did _not _enjoy being pet! Edward turned him around so that Roy was facing the boy's cute face. Ed looked at the black cat with wide eyes.

"Hey, be nice. We like Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said goodbye to Hawkeye and left the office. Some of the others tried to spark up conversation with the alchemist, but he paid no notice. Edward carried Roy around the entire town it seemed. He went everywhere Roy usually could be found.

The search was unsuccessful. The only person they did find however, was Alphonse. He was living in the dorms that was given to state alchemists. The room had been given to Edward and for awhile the two of them shared the room. However, Fullmetal soon began to live with Mustang in his house so the room became Alphonse's.

"You can't find him anywhere?" Al asked after his brother explained everything.

"No. Where do you think he would have gone? What if he just left?"

"Brother, Colornel Mustang wouldn't just do that. You know how he feels about you." Fullmetal handed the cat over to Alphonse.

"Can you please watch this cat? I've got more searching to do but I shouldn't really bring a cat along..." He sniffed a couple of times and looked away. Alphonse noticed this as well.

"Brother you're crying..." Before anything else could be said, Edward turned around and ran off. Mustang felt guilty. This was all his fault. Al turned and carried Roy into the dorm room and sat him down on the bed. Roy just sat there watching the door. Praying that he could run after him. He had caused so much pain.

He hadn't meant any of this after all. He had no idea how he even became a cat. There were so many things he wanted to say to the boy. He wanted to explain this, he wanted to tell him that he loved him, but above all, he wanted to just hold Edward close and never let him go. Whisper in his ear that he was there and would never leave him.

But that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

* * *

_Soft arms wrapped around him. Well, one soft arm and one metal arm. That shining smiling face warmed his heart up. Roy brought the boy closer to him and kissed his lips. They were soft and had a copper taste to them. He was so small in comparison to him, which made it easier to be the dominant one._

_Of course, Roy would never say that he was small or else he'd explode into a cute ball of fury. Despite having automail, Edward was warm and cuddly. Roy didn't ever want to let go of the boy and he didn't let go. He loved him far too much to leave him._

A cold metal hand stroaked his back and Roy woke from his dream. He found himself purring loudly. Whether it was from the dream or the petting, he couldn't tell. The black cat lifted his head off his paws and looked around to find himself on a perfectly made bed. There were two beds in the room and he knew that he was in the Elrics' dorm room.

Alphonse sat next to him on the bed petting him and talking to him. Although it was more to himself.

"Mreow?" _Alphonse?_

"Oh, sorry for waking you kitty." He replied apologetically. Roy got up and stretched his small feline body out. He leaped off the bed and padded over to the door. He sat down and pawed at it meowing and looking at Alphonse. However, he did not get up.

"Sorry kitty. I can't let you out. I kinda can't have you in the dorm and it's raining again.."

"Mreow?" _It's raining?_

Roy turned back towards the door and looked up at it. He sighed and returned to Alphonse. He let the yougner Elric pet him and then he made his way over to the window. Roy leaped up onto the window ceil and looked out into the pouring rain. Somewhere out there was Edward.

_I just hope he's not caught out there in this rain..._Mustang thought to himself. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Luckily for them it was Hawkeye. Alphonse looked over.

"Oh hello Lieutenant Hawkeye. Is something wrong?"

"We can't find Edward anywhere. It's not uncommon to loose the Colornel, but Fullmetal.."

"He hasn't returned?" Al stood up and walked over. Roy's ear twitched and he angled it backwards so he could hear them better without turning around.

"The last I saw him he was running out of the dorms crying. What happened?" She asked.

"Brother thinks that Colornel Mustang left him."

Roy turned his head and realized that Hawkeye had walked into the room and had left he door open. He leaped down onto the ground and bolted out. They shouted after him, but he had to get outside. The black cat ran down the hall and turned the corner. He knew these dorms well after visiting Edward so many times.

He spotted the front door and saw Kain Fuery walking in. This was his chance to get out!

"STOP THAT CAT!" Kain heard Alphonse's cry and saw the black cat running towards the door. However, he didn't move fast enough. Roy darted inbetween in his legs and got outside. Rain pelted down on him and soaked him to the bone. Roy didn't feel any of it.

Already his lungs were burning and his pawpads were on fire from running on the slippery concrete. When he was positive that he wasn't being followed, he slowed down and stopped running. Mustang panted and tried to catch his breath. Being a cat wasn't easy.

"Mreow! Mreow!" _Edward! Edward!_

The black cat run again down the sidewalk and in the streets. People shouted in irritation as they watch the soaked black feline bolt passed them meowing his lungs out. If only he could speak english again! Then he heard it. The sound of crying. Roy slowed down and spotted Edward sitting in an alley way with his back against the wall.

"MEOW!" _EDWARD!_

He ran into the alley and the boy looked up to see the cat. A loud purr rumbled from Roy's throat as he saw the boy. He meowed and crawled into his lap.

"Mew! Mreow!" _Don't cry, I'm right here._

Ed looked at the cat and smiled, but only a little. He wrapped his arms around the black cat and held him close. His shoulder shook as he cried and Roy couldn't do anything to help him. He gently licked the boy's cheek, but was unable to silence his cries.

_Edward, you really care that much for me? I simply thought it was only a crush. Now I know you were serious. I wish I could hold you and tell you that I would never leave you. For now, I hope that I can cheer you up as I am right now. I'm so sorry.._

* * *

For those of you who want background:

This is sort of alternate reality. In my version, Edward stopped looking for the Philosopher's stone and just became a regular state alchemist. Soon he found himself working with Mustang much more and he found himself loving the man. Finally, Edward worked up the courage to tell him his feels, but Roy assumed it was only a little crush and it would go away. Why? Because he also loved Edward but wouldn't admit it. The two became "lovers" even though they never officially said that they were. Edward then began to live in Mustang's house instead of the dorm room with Alphonse.

Hope that helps.


End file.
